Small portable electrical and electronic devices have typically used batteries for power. However, conventional batteries have limited energy storage capacity. Thus, applications like professional video cameras, laptop computers, and cell phones often require longer runtimes than batteries can provide.
These conventional batteries can be replaced by a fuel cell integrated with a fuel storage container that stores hydrogen, hydrogen rich gas, or a substance from which hydrogen can be extracted on demand. Such a fuel cell includes an anode end for splitting hydrogen atoms into electrons and protons, a current bearing portion providing a pathway for the electrons, a medium such as a proton exchange membrane providing a pathway for the protons, and a cathode end for rejoining the electrons and protons into water molecules in the presence of oxygen. Such a fuel cell can thus generate electricity over a longer time period than conventional batteries can, provided that the hydrogen in the storage container is periodically refreshed.
It is therefore desirable to develop a hydrogen fuel cell electricity generation device capable of supplying electricity for a longer period of time than conventional batteries.
As conventional batteries can be designed to power small, portable devices, it is also desirable to develop a hydrogen fuel cell electricity generation device that is sufficiently small and lightweight to be of use in portable electrical and electronic devices.